


Tu es le centre de mon monde

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Et si Chloé était restée sur la planète paradisiaque [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Chloé Armstrong Being a Bitch, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Après que Chloé soit restée sur cette planète paradisiaque, Matt se rapproche du docteur Rush et... quelques réflexions pendant qu'il est perdu avec Eli après que le Destinée soit partit en VSL.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott
Series: Et si Chloé était restée sur la planète paradisiaque [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Tu es le centre de mon monde

Matthew Scott avait eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre du choix de Chloé de rester sur cette planète. Il avait été surpris d’avoir le soutient silencieux du docteur Rush, du moins silencieux au début. Ils avaient passés des heures autour de l’alambic de Brody, Matthew à boire et Nicholas à juste siroter un verre tout en le laissant épanché ses sentiments. Nick s’était souvenu de quelques chose que Gloria avait dit une fois : _la nature nous a donné une langue et deux oreilles, afin que nous écoutions le double de ce que nous disons_. Et eh bien, il avait en quelque sorte appliqué ça en laissant Matthew parler. Il s’était contenter de donner son avis de temps en temps, ou de dire oui. Jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme en arrive aux récriminations, là, Nick n’avait pas hésiter à lui dire que la décision de Chloé avait été totalement égoïste. Il avait expliqué qu’il s’était rendu sur terre avec les pierres de communication pour expliquer le choix de Chloé à la mère de cette dernière. Et de la réaction de la femme qui s’était effondrée.  
  
Puis, un soir où Matt avait un peu trop bu, Nick l’avait raccompagner dans ses quartiers. Et le jeune homme avait embrasser le scientifique. Un baiser quelque peu alcoolisé. Un baiser qui avait surpris Nicholas. Matthew persuader que l’autre homme lui en voudrait ne s’était pas montrer pendant quelques jours. Il avait été surpris de voir Nicholas débarquer dans ses quartiers, mécontent, et lui reprocher de ne pas assumer ses actions.  
  
Perdu avec Eli, Matt avait le temps de réfléchir et de penser à sa relation avec le scientifique. Il avait choisit de ne pas en parler. Parce qu’il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu’un d’aussi intelligent que Nicholas Rush pourrait être amoureux d’un pauvre type comme lui. Il avait après tout réussit à briser le cœur de Vanessa, et il avait passé des heures et des heures à boire pour tenter d’oublier que Chloé était partie.  
  
Nick avait dit, une fois, à moitié endormit, « je t’aime », mais Matthew dans son déni s’était persuadé que ça ne lui était pas adressé, que c’était adressé à quelqu’un de plus intéressant et de mieux que lui. Il ne comprenait pas, il n’avait pas oser demander, parce qu’il avait peur de la réponse. Il avait peur que Nick se moque de lui, lui dise que finalement, il n’en valait pas la peine. Si ça devait arrivé, Matt était sûr qu’il aurait le cœur brisé. Et ce encore plus que par le départ de Chloé, ça, ça lui avait fait mal. Mais si Nicholas l’abandonnait, il ne pensait pas qu’il s’en remettrait.  
  
« Matt ! »  
  
Il sursauta en entendant Eli l’appeler, ça avait au moins le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées perturbées.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Le Destinée ! Il est réapparu. »  
  
Le jeune homme se releva d’un bond et rejoignit son ami.  
  
« Vas-y. »  
  
Eli composa rapidement l’adresse. Alors que Matt se replongeait dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu’il devrait oser dire au scientifique qu’il l’aimait ? Et peut-être qu’il devrait oser dévoilé sa relation avec l’autre homme ? Un peu absent il suivit Eli dans le vortex.  
  
En arrivant, il entendit l’exclamation de joie d’Eli, et il cligna des yeux en voyant Ronald, Matt eut un sourire en attirant son ami dans une étreinte rapide. Heureux de le revoir.  
  
Puis, il croisa le regard de Nicholas. Le scientifique avait une drôle de bestiole installée sur son épaule, une bestiole qui avait un air de famille avec le lapin, sauf qu’elle avait des ailes. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de se poser de question, Nicholas traversa l’espace qui les séparait en quelques pas, et il prit son visage en coupe avant de l’embrasser. Devant tout le monde. Pendant quelques secondes, Matt songea à repousser le plus vieux, mais cette pensées disparu rapidement alors qu’il agrippait le t-shirt de Nick.  
  
« Je t’interdit de me faire encore une peur pareille, espèce d’idiot. » Gronda le scientifique.  
  
Et là, Matt comprit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de se poser de question. Parce que se baiser y avait répondu. Il comprit que l’autre nuit, le « je t’aime » à moitié endormit lui avait bien été destiné. Et tant pis pour les autres.  
  
« D’accord, tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit Matt en souriant avant d’embrasser encore le scientifique. Il était définitivement accro à ces baisers.

* * *

Liste des défis :  
  
Citation du 01/09/2020 de Zénon de Citium : "La nature nous a donné une langue et deux oreilles, afin que nous écoutions le double de ce que nous disons." [Citation du jour]  
Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]  
Image du 04/08/2020 : [La bestiole que je mentionne ressemble à cette image](https://imgur.com/k8yHucU) [Image du jour]  
Titre du 29/07/2020 : "Tu es le centre de mon monde" [Titre du jour]  
Cent sixième baiser : Un baiser au goût d'alcool [Le défi des baisers]  
Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
P : Peur [Alphabet des thèmes]  
écrire sur un homme [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
349\. Égoïste [Si tu l'oses]  
Deux cent quatre vingt neuvième Et si : Chloé était restée sur la planète paradisiaque avec plusieurs scientifique et civil de l'équipage qui voulaient y rester [Et si]  
210 : Un personnage A dévoile sa relation avec le personnage B en l’embrassant en public [1001 situations]  
Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
Mot du 10/08/2020 : Baiser [Mot du jour]  
écrire sur une personne à bord du Destinée [Qui est-ce]


End file.
